The gods visit Camp Half Blood
by Greek Mythology Freak
Summary: THE GODS VISIT CAMP! What will happen? Enjoy, read and find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story sdo go easy on me.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO<p>

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

The war just ended and so far the gods kept their promises, half-bloods have been passing camp boudaries almost every day and being claimed at camp fire. Grover was lord of the wild, Annabeth was my girlfriend. oh, and speaking of her here she comes.

"hey, seaweed brain," she said sitting next to me on the beach.

"hey to you too, wisegirl," I replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Chiron wanted to you that there will be a councelors meeting and you should present."

Annabeth had to have an idea about what the meeeting was going to be about, so I asked.

"I dont know, but it has something to do with the gods."

As if on cue the conch shell sounded signaling that the councelor meeting was starting. And together we raced towards the big house.

**At the big house**

Every councelor was there already, and seated around the table. Annabeth and I took a seat next to each other and the meeting started.

"Soooooo, why are we here," It Clarisse, as usual, who said that.

Chiron answered, " Well, because of Percy's wish... the gods have decided to visit camp for about 2 weeks."

''Um, Chiron are you joking," Travis said uncertainly.

I gave a nervous laugh,''I dont think he is, Travis."

''No duh, Sherlock" Annabeth retorted

I glared while the rest of the councelors snickered.

"They will be arriving tomorrow at breakfast, so I expect all of you to welcome your parents. Hades and Hestia will also be here. Be on your best behavior and as a welcome game we will play capture the flag with the gods."

"Dont forget Chiron. That the cabins have to tidy up." of course this came from Katie.

" Yes, and try not to do something your parents wont approve.'' The centaur said staring straight at me and Annabeth, while we blushed and the rest laughed.

I whispered in her ear,'' I have a feeling this visit will not end good."

"Right you are" she whispered back.

The meeting adjourned, and everyone went to dinner, where the news was announced, and then to bed dreading the next day. At least thats what I was doing, dreading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own PJO

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The gods arrive<p>

Annabeth

I woke up at around 5:30 am and new that i had to talk to Percy, since our parents did not know that we were dating. I feared that they were going to over react, so I took a quick shower, put on my camp clothes and set out to cabin three.

I got there to find that Percy had not woken up, and his cabin was messy. Every cabin had wake up at 6 to tidy up there cabin, even though the gods are going to spend the nights in the big house, they can sleep in there cabins. He was in only boxers, which made me blush. I knew that telling him to wake up was not going to wake him up so I kissed him, which he immediatly woke up to and returned it.

" Morning, wise girl," He said grinning like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes," Get up seaweed brain you have to clean up your cabin, before 8"

"Fine mom, besides that can I get a kiss before cleaning up."

"I thought mothers are not suppose to be girlfriends," I blushed though tried to hide it.

Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in, while I did the same. It was a short tender kiss though befor it could turn into more, I pulled away, " I'm going to help my siblings clean up the cabin, I ll be back before breakfast.''

The gods were not going to arrive until 8, so we have plenty of time to ourselves. I got to my cabin and most of them were already up. I woke up the others and after getting prepared for the day, we got to cleaning.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Annabeth gives the best wake up calls ever and for a sec I forgot that the gods were coming, and wanting to spent time with her more I got to cleaning as soon as she left. That's when I remembered that they were in fact coming. I tried my best to tidy up good, and even though it is not like Tyson's, it was still good enough.

After finishing and all the cabins were done, I took a shower, put on some clothes and got preoccupied with something, since it was 7. Every one had to do something until breakfast, whether it's sleep, read, or something.I guess the athena cabin would be reading, hermes planning pranks, demeter gardening, ares fighting or polishing their weapons. I had nothing to do until Annabeth came in and sat on the bed.

"Do you think our parents know or will overeact?" I asked.

"I dont know Percy, but we'll have to wait and find out." Annabeth answered.

Wait... Wait... that haunted me...


End file.
